Curiosity
by OliveW
Summary: A new patient arrives at PPTH and caught House's attention? What happens when a patient with the last name "Chase" becomes House's patient. My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**_**: This is just something I started for fun! It's my first fanfiction, so I'm really nervous. English is not my first language, so don't judge me for any misspelling or grammatical mistakes. Hope you like it!**

It was a normal day at PPTH's diagnostic department, Foreman thought, he had just came back of his clinical trial with Thirteen, who was now talking with Kutner over the coffee maker about the lack of patients today. Taub got the unfortunate task of doing House's clinic hours. He was just about to get up to get a cup of coffee too when he heard the loud "bang" noise of House coming in slamming the door behind him.

"18 year old patient, female, came in presenting various symptoms…." He said throwing the chart to Foreman and banging his cane over the table next to him.

Foreman picked it up quickly and started examining the file… I seemed like a normal case of flu, he didn't see anything that would get House interested and that made him very curious.

"What's the mystery here? She probably just exercised a lot or something and has a flu. I don't see any big mystery that would get you interested"

"Look at the name" House said abruptly.

Curious, he did what he was told and got surprised "Claire Katherine Chase" he said aloud. Sure, he thought, it was curious, but there are many Chase's in the world and not all of them are connected, but still, looking better at the file he saw that the patient was from Melbourne, Australia, exactly where….

"You're not thinking…" he started.

"Oh, yes, I am" House said in a very House-like manner "And don't say you're not thinking it too" he added piercing Foreman with his eyes.

"Well…" Foreman started, but was interrupted by a very puzzled Thirteen:

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" She asked looking at Foreman with a confused look and giving him a little smile.

Foreman felt quite uncomfortable, he wasn't quite sure about his situation with Thirteen, sure he was treating her in his clinical trial, but lately he felt that something else was going on and he couldn't quite figure it out. Foreman thoughts were interrupted by House who started explaining in a bad mood because Foreman was the only one who had got his amazing discovery:

"Well, me and Mr. Trial here are thinking that we've got a curious stranger family case going on here"

Thirteen looked puzzled "Curious stranger family case?"

"Exactly, now, if you and your not understanding excuse me I'm going to visit a patient" he said while limping out of the glass doors and leaving a stunned Thirteen behind.

"Did he just say he was going to visit a patient?" she asked still shocked.

"I think he did" an also shocked Kutner, who was listen everything carefully answered.

"Well… that's… new. And I still don't get it!" She said while picking up the patient chart "what is it about this patient?" she asked Foreman.

"Don't worry, you'll get it" He said smiling at her reassuringly "Now, I got to go find House before he does something very… House" He said before rushing to the door after his boss. Knowing that nothing good could come out of his little visit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

House was limping cross the hallways until he arrived at room 248. He was really excited about this; he had had nothing to do lately to escape the boringness except messing with Wilson and Cuddy. This would be a nice little treat for the week. When he was just about to enter the room, Foreman caught up with him.

"Hey, you, out!!" House shouted at him.

Foreman didn't back away, but stood beside House and put his hands on the doorknob.

"No way, I don't want anybody being traumatized by you today"

"Me? Traumatizing someone? Well, that was just mean of you." House said with a false feelings hurt voice.

Foreman looked at him with a skeptical face.

"Fine. But I'm not going to traumatize her. I'm just going to ask her some questions and YOU are not going to be around to witness it" he said, pushing Foreman away from the door and walking into the room.

"Well" Foreman thought "Then there's someone else I need to warn about it" and with that he went running down the halls in the direction to the ER.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Happy for have gotten rid of Foreman, House walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm doctor House, your attending physician"

"Hum... hello, pleased to meet you" Claire said in a thick Australian voice, and also a very soft one. And then House looked up at her and felt his jaw drop. She was beautiful, long, kind of curly, blond locks, sea-blue eyes… and the most surprising is that the more he examined her the more the traces of her face and jaw line brought up similarities with… well, that just gives him more confirmation in his suspicious.

"So, you came here with strong muscle pain, dizziness, running nose…" he listed as walking closer to her and putting his cane on the table on the end of the bed "I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions"

"Sure, anything" She said, sitting up more straight.

"Do you have any history of diseases?" . He thought that starting with some more normal questions would be the best.

"No, but I got my tonsils removed!" she answered, after thinking a little.

"Great nothing!" House thought. "Uhm… Good to know, any history of cancer and other genetic diseases in your family?" he asked.

She lowered her head and started examining her hands.

"Ohh... yes, my grandmother and my father had cancer. Skin and lung respectively" She said now a bit saddened "And my mom just died, she had Parkinson's"

Ohh, now this was getting waaay warmer, he thought, a father with lung cancer… that ringed a lot of bells.

"What's the reason of your visit to the States?" he said, walking a little closer to her.

"Uhmm… well…" she looked a little taken aback by this question, and started curling her hair in her hands "I'm here to… because… well… I'm looking for someone"

Now, House's heart started beating faster, this was definitely going somewhere and somewhere good.

"You see" she continued "After my mum died I got left alone, but before that she told me that I still had someone, that was kind of family… Half-family and that he lived here, in New Jersey, so after her death, I went looking for him… but I don't wanna talk about it" she said lowering her head again and looking at her feet, clearly not comfortable by talking about that with someone she barely knows.

"Shit" House thought, his suspicions were pretty much all confirmed, but she didn't wanna talk about it and he couldn't just push her into saying anything, because that would raise suspicions on her part. So he decided to wrap it up.

"Okay then, my team will be back to examine you in a while" he said walking to the door.

"Thank you doctor" he heard she said before he shut the door and got face to face with Wilson.

"So… I was passing by your office when Thirteen and Kutner aborted me, because of a not interesting patient that House went to visit…" he started, moving his body back and forth and looking intensively at House "A good way of starting the day I'd say" he said sarcastically in a very Wilson like way.

"It is a great way, actually" House said as he started walking down the hallway with Wilson following him "And Thirteen and Kutner didn't see anything interesting on the patient because they are to dumb and to worried with my mental health for wanting to visit a patient" He concluded and stopped walking.

"Well, you can't blame them; a lot of people are worried with your mental health" mocked Wilson and stopped beside him "Where did you get this case anyway?"

"I may have hijacked the file when I saw the name out of the nurse's station… but you're skipping the point!!"

"When you saw the name??" Wilson asked puzzled "Well then, go on… at least you have a point…" he said making a 'continue' movement with his hands to House.

"Since when I don't have a point?" House asked raising his eyebrows "Yess, the name, because, my dear Mr. Skeptical, I have great reasons to believe that the patient, my friend, is Rowan's Chase daughter, and our Chase's little mysterious and unknown half-sister!!"

Wilson looked taken aback, clearly considering this information and concluding that it was crazy.

"How many Vicodins have you taken today?" Wilson asked shocked

Ignoring him, House just rolled his eyes and limped away, with the certainty in his head.

**AN: ****Please review!! I don't know if this history is any good or if I should continue, this is up to you and your reviews! I hope my characters aren't too out of character! So please please please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas!**

**Thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! So this is a bit shorter than the other one, and I hope it got good too, It is more focused on Cameron tough. **

Foreman walked in the ER, it was a very calm day, there were just a few patients with minor injuries. He spotted Cameron taking care of a 4-year-old girl that had a cut on her arm, he waited still she was finished and approached her:

"Hey Cameron"

"Heey, Foreman, uhmm, what are you doing here?" She asked clearly surprised with his presence.

"I need to talk to you about a patient and about House" He answered with a little pause between the patient part and the House part, fearing her reaction.

"Ohh noo, this has been a very calm day for me, no House craziness time, please!" She said and started walking away, taking off her rubber gloves and signing a chart on the nurses station.

"Yep, she reacted just the way I feared" Foreman thought and then followed her and stood beside her on the balcony "Please, Cameron, just listen, it's important and probably, if House's suspicions are right, you are going to get very involved"

She turned to face him with a curious look on her face "If his suspicions are right I am going to get very involved??" He nodded and she gave an 'okay, I give up' face "Fine, tell me what is about this mysterious patient!"

"Well, House found a chart that got him very interested" he started "But not it was not the symptoms that got him interested, what really got him interested was the patient's name!"

"The name?" she interrupted him "How could a name ever get House interested?"

"You see, Cameron, the name of the patient was Claire Katherine _Chase_" he continued, emphasizing the Chase part of his sentence.

He could feel her shock when he said it, and he was sure she was thinking the same thing that he did when he first read the name in the file and his suspicions were confirmed when she said:

"So? There are many Chase's in the world, you know?!!" but, still, he could feel that she was a bit frightened "There might be nothing else there then a coincidence" she continued.

"That was my first thought, but Cam, I really think there is a possibility that she is related to Chase" He began "In the file, it said that she came from Melbourne, exactly where Chase comes from, and well, it isn't impossible!"

"Yes, yes it is! Chase said that there is no one else in his family" She started a little angry "Who do you think this girl is? His cousin? His sister? I mean, how old is she?"

Foreman could feel that this wasn't going to be easy "She is 18" he answered "Cameron, I know you're a little taken aback by this, but think, it is NOT impossible, and I think that you should know that and get involved before House dugs to deep into this and find something out before you do" He said, now a little angry himself because of her reaction "Imagine if this girl really is Chase's cousin or sister, imagine what House will do!"

Now she looked lost, she couldn't deny that he had made some very good points, but still…

"There you are" they heard a man's voice say, when they turned around they saw Wilson coming on their direction.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" he said looking at Foreman "And it's good that you're here too Cameron" he added "I believe that you already know about House's news, that he found Chase's half sister"

"What?? His half-sister??" Cameron asked shocked "You haven't said that!" she said pointing at Foreman.

"I didn't know" he defended himself "When did he tell you that?" he asked Wilson "The last thing I heard he had just found a patient with the last name Chase, but he still hadn't made that conclusion!"

"Well, I talked to him when he was getting out of the patient room, he said that he was sure that that was Rowan's Chase daughter" Wilson answered.

"I should go see this girl" Cameron said abruptly.

"I really think you shouldn't" Foreman said "I mean, what are you even going to do there?"

"I am going to see it with my own eyes! And see if she tells me anything" Cameron answered "What room is she in?"

"248" Foreman answered, then Cameron started walking away "Wait, I'm coming too" And rushed to caught up with her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cameron walked in the room 248, and immediately looked at the patient. Shock filled her; the girl looked a lot like Chase! Blond hair, blue eyes… but you really needed to know Chase to see the big similarities. Cameron looked to the other way, not believing it, what does this mean? If this really is Chase's sister, what will happen? And she's just eighteen, it was just too much to take in the moment, she couldn't even wonder on what would be Chase's reaction, if this girl really is the daughter of the man that abandoned him… It was too much, just too much.

She saw Foreman jaw drop beside her, and she knew that he was thinking the same thing, or he was just shocked with her beauty, Cameron wondered, I mean she was just beautiful.

She could see that the lack of talking from the two doctor that came in were spooking Claire, so she decided to say something

"Hello, we are doctors Cameron and Foreman" She said pointing at her and Foreman

"Ohh, you are the doctors from House's team?" She asked looking at them curious.

Before Cameron could say that she wasn't on House's team, Foreman interrupted her and said "Yes, we are, we are going to check your meds and examine you"

Cameron looked at him confused, then he whispered to her "If you want to be a part of this, is better if you pretend that you're from the team" She nooded, suddenly realizing that it was really the best.

Foreman moved in direction to the meds and started examining them. Cameron came closer to her and pretended to examine her eyes.

"So... you're name is Claire Chase right? Pretty name" She started, wanting once and for all to know the truth "I know someone with a last name just like yours!"

Claire froze with that, and Cameron could see it, Foreman kept pretending that he was checking her meds, but he was listening carefully.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked with a fake curious voice, her heart was beating faster, she was sure that she was going to pull out of that girl the information she needed.

"You know someone named Chase?" She asked raising her voice on every syllable, with a mixture of hope, excitement and fear.

"Yes, I do, he works here" Cameron said, now more hopeful than ever.

"Well who is he? What's his full name?" She asked, now almost shaking.

Cameron decided to slow her down, the girl seemed on the edge of an attack. "Why, are you looking for someone?"

There, she could feel it, the girl would give in on everything, she felt her almost jump beside her.

"Yes, yes, I am, and it's really important!! Please, you gotta help me, if you know him, I mean….. this person you're talking about… is his name Robert Chase?"

Cameron felt her stomach flip and a million of thoughts came rushing into her head "Yes" she answered simply, the best she could say to content her feelings inside her.

"I can't believe it, I finally found him, I found, my brother… I… I…" The over excited Claire suddenly began to slow down, and her eyelids began to close…

Cameron's shock over the revelation was immediately replaced by the shock of over what was happening to her.

"What's going on??" She asked Foreman, desperate.

"I was wrong, this isn't just a flu!"

He then ran to the girl, and froze when he saw blood on the bed.

"Cameron, quick, help! She is hemorrhaging!"

**AN: So? What do you think?**** I hope it's good! I don't know if my Cameron is in character, so sorry if it isn't! I'm sorry for the lack of Chase so far, but I promise he will show up a LOT in the next chapters! Please please review! And share some ideas, they are very welcome!**

**Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, again! This chapter is a little shorter! Hope you like it!**

**Ps.: I am not a doctor, so the medical stuff are pure invention, sorry!**

"Soo… in the same minute that we found out that Chase has a little sister we found out that she is dying…. Jeez, I hope someday I'll get his luck" House said sarcastically while writing on his white board. He was on his office thinking about his discovery when Cameron and Foreman rushed to him.

He then turned around and took a glance on the conference room. Thirteen and Taub were examining Claire's file and Kutner was looking at the board, thinking. Cameron was sitting by the desk with her head on her hands, taking deep breaths and Foreman was also examining the board, where now read:

'Muscle pain, dizziness, hemorrhage'

"So, people, differential diagnostic?" House asked

"Could be leukemia" Kutner said, sitting by the table.

"White-blood cells count is normal" Thirteen said reading the file.

"Diabetes?" Kutner said again.

"Blood work came back normal" Taub answered.

"Uhmm, if her immune system is compromised it could be lystiria" Thirteen offered.

House thought about it, the symptoms could fit… but it was a long shot.

"Go test her for it" He said to Kutner, Taub and Thirteen. They got up and rushed to the door.

After the three of them got out, House turned to Foreman and Cameron

"So… I think we got a situation here" He said walking closer to them and putting his cane over the desk.

"You THINK?" Foreman shouted ironically "What are we going to do, I mean, we know that she is Chase's sister, we know she is sick, we know is serious but we don't know what it is!" he continued sounding a bit desperate.

House looked at him and then lowered his head "I see that! So who is going to tell Chase the great news??"

Foreman looked at Cameron, she hadn't said a word after they ran to House's office to tell him what happened, they had controlled the bleed and Claire was now sedated, they just needed to find out what's wrong with her, but Cameron's mind seemed to be thinking on everything that girl represented and what she would bring along with her. Foreman waited to see if she was going to say anything, but after realizing that she wasn't he decides to say for her.

"No one, we shouldn't tell him anything right now" Foreman said to House's surprise, Cameron didn't even stirred "I mean, that girl is the daughter of the man that abandoned him, he didn't even know about her, now, she gets without a family and comes looking for her unknown brother, looking to have a family again, but you know things got trickier when we found out that she is dying" he added "Imagine, if we tell Chase, he gets attached with her, and them she dies and he goes back to the pain of losing family all over again! His parents are dead and now his sister too?!"

House looked at him and realized that he was right, it was a very difficult decision, if this girl really dies it would be too hard on Chase, but just not telling him was… a very very bad idea.

"So, what do you suggest? That we don't tell him? What if he finds out on his own? And the girl already knows that we know him… for now she is sedated but when she wakes up she'll ask questions!" He said looking Foreman intensely in the eyes, hoping he'll have a good answer.

"I don't say we never tell him, I say we postpone the telling part, and keep him away from the case so he won't find out on his own!" Foreman said, like if he was putting an end to the matter.

"Well I guess we could try that and…." House started but was interrupted by Cameron, which was finally was able to say something.

"NO! We are not sticking to that plan" she said now getting up "I'm going to go tell him!"

"Cameron, I really don't think this is a good idea…" Foreman started

"No, I don't care, I just... don't!" she looked determined and a bit scary in House's opinion, she was shaking a little and was getting quite angry with them "So what if she's dying?! He has the right to know, we can't just hide this from him, sneak around on his back, this is his business, not yours!" She continued.

"But Cameron, this is big! It's not just a little secret that we're keeping from him! This is HUGE!" Foreman said, determined to change her mind

"Don't you think I know this is HUGE?!" She shouted at him, now looking very irritated, Foreman took some steps back "I know this more than you do, actually, that is exactly why I am going to tell him, it will be a shock, a BIG one, but he needs to know, he just does, besides, she'll look for him, and he has got to be prepared for that"

Looking at the thinking faces of the two men, she signed, hoping that she convinced them.

"You're right" House said abruptly "It's the best, this is too much to hide, I mean it's not everyday that we have a dying confuse unknown sister showing up at our door step! He has got to be prepared" he added.

"Well, if I am the only one that thinks this is not a good idea…" Foreman said, giving up "You should tell him" He said now looking at Cameron.

"Okay... thank you, now I got to go find Chase!" She said, and in one minute the men saw her rushing down the hallways, looking very nervous.

Then House and Foreman looked at each other, the same expression of doubt and fear on their faces.

**AN: So? What do you think? And I PROMISE that Chase will show up on the next chapter, so don't kill me for the lack of him so far! **

**Please review! Reviews are very important to me!**

**Hope you liked it! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the support! Hope you like this chapter!**

Cameron walked down the hallways, the hospital was filled with people, there had been a car pile-up accident which got the hospital packed with victims and doctors, thankfully she wasn't on ER shift now.

She was sure that Chase would be in the surgical lounge, waiting for any emergency surgeries which was very liked to have during the hospital current status. She stopped when she arrived at the lounge's door, then she took a deep breath and entered the room.

The lounge was practically empty; all the doctors must have been doing emergency surgeries. There was only one doctor on the couch, apparently sleeping. She spotted Chase on the corner desk of the room; he was doing crossword puzzles, _like always_, she thought and then approached him slowly.

"Hi, Chase!"

"Hey Cam, what are you doing here?" He greeted her, giving her a big smile and a small kiss as she stepped closer.

"Just checking up! How was your day?" she asked sitting next to him on the table.

"Calm, there were almost any surgeries until now, so I decided to stick around and see if I could be useful… how was your day?"

Cameron opened her mouth to answer, when a male's voice came from behind her

"Ohh, my day has been pretty great so far, thanks for asking!!"

"House?" Chase asked

Cameron looked at House and gave him a very angry look. She should've known that he wasn't going to miss this; he responded her look by giving a small evil-like grin.

"What are you doing here?" Chase continued.

"Just ignore him!" Cameron said fast, giving Chase a serious look "Chase, we… we need to talk!"

"Okay… what is this about?" Chase said suspicious, and took a glance at House and then at Cameron "And why is he here?"

Cameron signed "Well… he is involved too, but just ignore him for now, please!" Cameron pleaded.

"Fine" Chase answered while watching House take a seat on the couch next to them.

"I need to talk to you and it's really important, it's about… well, a patient, well, House's patient" She said indicating House with her hands.

Chase looked at her curious, not understanding what was so important about a patient and what he would have to do with the story. Realizing that Chase wasn't going to say anything, Cameron continued.

"The thing is that she came here looking for someone…" She started, her heart beating faster "looking for you!"

She saw Chase's expression change into a very puzzled and disbelieve.

"What??" he asked, moving a little in his chair "Looking for me? Why? Who is she?"

Cameron didn't know how to answer this, she was desperate, she had no idea of how she could tell this to Chase, it was too messy and confusing. She glanced at House, who made at 'get it over with' nod. Then she decided to do it fast and without stalling, so she took a deep breath, and looked right into Chase's eyes, which didn't made things easier but she knew it was necessary.

"She, Chase… is your sister!" She finally said.

Cameron could feel Chase freezing still next to her, the look on his face was of shock and doubt, and well, a lot of things at the same time.

"What?" he said with a shocked tone on his voice, he looked like he had just been punched in the face "Cameron, what are you talking about? I don't have any sisters!" he continued, now looking at her like she was getting crazy.

Before Cameron could answer, he interrupted her.

"Wait!" he said abruptly, changing his shocked face to an 'I know what this is about' one "Is this a prank?" he said looking at House and then at Cameron again "Is this why you're here too?" he said looking at House.

House looked at him with a serious face "This is not a prank Chase! Now, please, just listen to what she has to say"

"Well, if this is not a prank then what is this?" he said now desperate

Cameron interrupted him.

"Chase, please" she said while putting her hand on his arm "Look at me, just hear me out, let me explain this! And try to not interrupt me until I'm finished, you need to know the whole story, just… please"

He looked at her and saw the desperation in her eyes, this was crazy, what sister?! What are they talking about? His parents are dead, he doesn't have a sister! He can't have one, it's impossible… but still he saw that he really needed to hear what she has to say, before jumping at the conclusion that she and House were totally out of their minds.

"Fine, I'll hear what you have to say, and I'll try to not interrupt, I promise" he said looking at her and seeing her relieve.

"Thank you!" she said and took her hand out of his arm, so that she could hold his hand and tightened it into her own.

"Well, House found a patient chart that got him very curious" she started, not taking her eyes out of his "Her _name _got him very curious"

She could see that Chase was about to interrupt her, but he decided not to, and stick to his promise. She thanked him mentally, this was already hard enough.

"House went to question her, to see if he would find something out about her, and he found out that she came to the states, looking for someone, because, you see, she isn't from here, she is from… Australia" she could feel Chase freeze again, but he still didn't interrupt her "And after House talked to her, he jumped into a… uhmm… conclusion!" she continued "So I decided to see her myself, and while I was with her she revealed something"

She looked deeply into Chase's very confused eyes, and signed, he could feel that she was scared of continuing, but now he just need to know, there was just to much mystery into it, so he tightened the grip on her hands, silently asking her to continue.

"She revealed to me, that she Claire Katherine Chase, was here looking for her half-brother and the only family she has last" then she took a deep breath and said "Robert Chase".

Chase didn't even moved, his mind suddenly was filled with thoughts and shock and fear, what is this? A dream? What the hell is this all about? It was impossible, he thought, this Claire girl was just delusional and the last name was a coincidence.

Cameron saw him close his eyes in disbelief. There was still one thing she had to tell him, and she knew that she had to tell him now, while he was still processing all the information.

"But there is still one thing" she nervously said "Right after she shared this and found out that I knew you, she went hemorrhagic! She is sick… very sick, and we don't know what is wrong but it's serious" she spilled out all at once.

Chase looked at her and then at House, who was looking at him with a desolated face, was this true? How can this be true? And if it really was true and that girl was his sister… what did this means? He thought, he needed to process this, think about it properly.

He got up abruptly, and without looking at anyone he said "I need to think" and rushed to the doors. There was a loud sound of doors closing as he got out of the room.

"Well, that went well" House said sarcastically getting up.

Cameron looked at him with a dirty look on her face "Why did you come here? How did that helped anything? Why the hell did you come?" she shouted at him angry.

"I don't know actually, I was just there, looking at Foreman's ugly face, when I thought 'this is something worth watching', then I got out and followed you" House said simply ignoring the looks she was throwing him " I guess I also didn't think that you would have the courage to tell him by yourself" he added.

"Well, I didn't see you helping at all" she said.

"It was more like a moral support, actually!"

"Well, thank you, I couldn't have done it without you!" She said, her tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Your welcome" he said back "So, what are we going to do now?" he asked

"_WE_ are not going to do anything, but _I_ am going to find Chase" She said and got out of the room quickly

"Well, then _I_ am going to talk to the other Chase" House thought, as he got out of the room and started limping on the direction of room 248.

**AN: Well… there you go, Chase appeared! I hope you liked his immediate reaction; there will be more of his reaction to all of this in the next chapter!**

**Pleaaaase please Review!**

**Hope you liked it! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for reading this story! So here is a new chapter! Really hope you like it! I'm very nervous!**

It was 2 a.m, the hospital was still packed with the accident victims, and the only place where you could find peace was the roof. That was exactly where Chase was.

He was the only one there and the view was beautiful, almost all the lights on the city were on and there was a gentle breeze coming from the sky, the perfect place to think and cool yourself down.

Unfortunately, Chase head was too filled with information and thoughts, so he couldn't appreciate all of this, except for the silence.

He kept thinking if all of this was real, if he wasn't just dreaming or if everybody else wasn't just crazy. How could he have a half-sister? From his dad's part he was sure, if it was true, why didn't he tell him? Well, that doesn't surprise him, the fact that his dad haven't told him, it was exactly what Chase expected from him, because, in fact, Chase didn't expect anything from him. But this was just… big.

And exactly what does it means? He having a sister? Was she looking for a family? Was she looking for _him _to be her family? There were just too many questions.

Chase walked over to the edge of the roof and placed his head on his hands. And the worst thing was that she was sick, really sick according to Cameron, and that didn't actually make things easier, it only made things impossible to deal with.

What does she wants from me? He thought desperate, What will happen in the end of all of this? I mean, it was a sister, it didn't matter if was only from his father's part, it was a _sister_, it was important, it is someone who you are supposed to love, was that what she wanted? A real brother-sister relationship?

"Chase?" he heard Cameron's voice say behind him. Of course she would come after him, I mean, it was Cameron, and he knew that she would find him, everybody comes to the roof to think.

He didn't look at her or say anything; he heard her approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulders. He turned to look at her, and saw the worry and the sadness on her face, he felt sorry for her too, it wasn't just for him that this was a shock, they've been together for almost two years and through everything, this concerned her as well.

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm sorry you had to find out like this" she continued as she grabbed his hands.

"I know" he whispered "And I'm sorry that this is affecting you too, but I just don't know what to do or what to think! How old is she?" he asked.

"18" she answered.

"What?? He left us eighteen years ago exactly! Guess he didn't want to waste any time, probably he already had a second family even before he left us!" he said bitterly. Thinking of how of a jerk his father really could be.

"Does it hurt? Knowing that he never told you?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"I would if I thought he would do anything more decent" he answered simply. "How sick is she?" he asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Well, very, they are testing her for lysteria but it's a long shot! But, we'll figure it out! I hope" she said trying to remain hopeful.

"A sister… a sick sister… what does this mean?" he asked her, hoping that she had some answers.

"What it means? I don't know! But we will find out when all of this is over!" she said simply.

"Awesome, we'll just have to wait them! So fun!!" he said sarcastically.

Cameron gave a small laugh "Yeah, I guess it will be fun, a little puzzle game!" she said, and then looked at his eyes, now with a serious look.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Really? I have no idea!" he said lowering his head "What do you think I should do?" he asked now looking at her.

"Really? I have no idea either" she said and gave a little giggle "I only know one thing… YOU are not going to do anything, WE are going to do something!" she said and then hugged him "If you don't want to do this alone, you know that we are in this together! I'm going to help you with anything you decide to do!" she whispered in his ear.

"I know" he said and holds her tighter.

"Well, now let's go back inside because is freezing her" she said, letting go of the hug and grabbing his hand instead, guiding him to the door so they can go back to the craziness that was the hospital… and the reality.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

House was approaching room 248, but when he was about to enter it, a confused Thirteen came out and stood beside him.

"She tested negative for lysteria, and now her kidneys started to fail, we putted her in dialysis, but we have absolutely no idea of what she has" she listed to him.

"Goody, nothing like good news" he said in a fake enthusiasm "Go run some blood cultures, see if they show something" he ordered her.

"Ok!" she said and started to walk away but stopped after a few steps. "Humm… House?" she asked hesitantly.

He just looked at her. She took this as a safe sign to continue.

"Do you know why she keeps asking about Doctor Chase?" she asked curious.

"She is asking about him?" he said worried, which was not like him at all.

"Uhm… yes, kind of a lot" she answered surprised with his behavior.

"Well, that's none of your business, so scoop out of here, cause I need to talk to her" he said impatiently.

"You're gonna talk to a patient _again_?" she asked very shocked.

"Yes! Why, do you want to get a video camera? Don't you have some cultures to run? So scoop!" he said a bit angry.

After she was long distant, he entered Claire's room.

She was laid in bed, looking impatient and very pale, clearly she wasn't in good health and clearly she was nervous about something, and House had a very clear idea of what she was nervous about.

"Hello, I hope you remember me, your attending physician, doctor…" he started but she interrupted him.

"House! Yes I know I remember!" she said impatiently "Do you know Doctor Chase?"

Wow, House thought, she really didn't like wasting time, but he really liked playing with people as well…

"Who? Your father? Met him briefly, he had a really pretentious accent in my opinion" he said walking closer to her.

"Well, if you know who my father is you probably know of who I'm talking about" she said "The other Dr. Chase" she added throwing him a dirty look.

"Ohhh… you mean the blonde one with the great hair? Yeah, I guess I know him… isn't he the one who just got the news that his dying unknown sister is looking from him?" he said with a false curious voice.

"What??" she asked shocked "He knows about me? You guys told him?" she continued desperate.

"Yep! His girlfriend… you know her… Dr. Cameron, who was just in here… told him!" he said.

"She was his girlfriend?" she asked desolated "Great!" she added sarcastically.

"Really makes you rethink your choice of people to tell your biggest secrets, doesn't it?" he says moving around the room.

She lowers her head for a second, but then looks up at him with a curious face "What are you doing here anyway?!"

"I just wanted to make sure that my ex-employee new sister isn't a total psycho!" he answered simply "And, you know, to entertain myself a bit!"

"He used to work for you?" she asked curious "So, you know him well! How is he?" she said persistent.

House looked at her, this girl was really curious about Chase, but he probably wasn't the right person to fill her in with all the information.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out everything about him on the precious brother and sister moments that you'll have ahead of you" he said sarcastically walking to the door "I mean, if you ever get out of here" he said before closing the door shut and leaving a very disappointed and sad Claire behind.

**AN: So, what do you think? I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! I love reviews!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short. Hope you like it!**

House limped back to the conference room, his team must already have the results of the test back, he was almost sure it wasn't lysteria but the tests could indicate something else. He was surprised with the amount of people in the room when he walked in.

On one side of the room, Thirteen and Kutner were writing on the chart and Taub was getting himself some coffee. On the other side he saw Chase, sitting on a chair, looking at nowhere, clearly thinking on something, next to him was Cameron, she had her arms in his shoulders and was looking at him with a caring look. Standing next to the door frame were Foreman and Wilson, they were talking with low voices, occasionally glancing at Chase with worried looks.

House cleared his throat so that everyone could acknowledge his presence; everyone looked up, except for Chase, who continued starring at nowhere. Realizing that nothing good would come of getting his attention, House just ignored him.

"Anything new?" He asked.

Nobody said nothing for a while, but then Thirteen stepped up.

"Lysteria test came back negative and now her kidneys started to fail"

"Ideas?" House said and walked to his board to write 'kidney failure'.

"E. coli H0157 causes bloody diarrhea, and leads to hemolytic uremic syndrome. Toxins from the bacteria causes her kidneys to shut down, we should start her on plasmapheresis." Foreman said.

"It doesn't causes her first symptoms" Taub said "Goodpasture's syndrome. Circulating antibodies cause kidney failure and bleeding"

"It could also be heavy metal toxicity" Kutner said.

"Her hematocrit would have to be low, it's at 44"

"What about lymphoma? Causes kidney failure, GI bleed and can infiltrate the base of the brain" Thirteen tried.

"Good, you" House said pointing at Thirteen "Go do and MRI, and you two" he said now pointing at Kutner and Taub "Test her for Goodpasture's syndrome"

The three of them stormed out of the room, and his attention was caught on Wilson.

"What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Heard about what happened… got curious" He said simply, shaking his shoulders.

"Well, so help Foreman to break in her hotel room, could be toxins" he said.

"I'm not on your team House" Wilson said offended.

"Well, you're not helping either"

With that Wilson rolled his eyes and followed Foreman out of the room. House turned to look at Chase, he haven't moved or said a word during the entire discussion, Cameron got up to get some coffee and House approached him.

"Soo… How's your sis?"

Chase looked up and starred at his eyes, no expression of angers or fear in his face, actually no expression at all.

"Well, according to you, she's dying" He said simply and returned to look at nowhere.

House was surprised by this, surely he was a jerk on asking that, like Chase knew her all along, but he was surprised by the lack of reaction from Chase, then he realized something.

"You still didn't visit her, did you?" He asked him, and House could see Chase's eyes piercing him once more.

"No" he said again simply.

Cameron was just observing the interaction between the two of then with a worried look on her face.

"Well, when Thirteen is done with the MRI, you should be able to go" House said, thinking that Chase would want to visit his new found sister.

"No, I don't see the point" Chase answered shaking his shoulders.

House was shocked by that, and he realized that so did Cameron, he approached Chase a little more and pierced his eyes.

"You don't see the point?" he repeated incredulously "You don't see the point on talking to the girl that crossed half a world to find you?"

Chase abruptly got up, abandoning his without expression face, and looking a little angry.

"I don't see the point of coming in there if it won't make a difference" he exploded "What do you expect me to do? Come in there like it was not a big deal and say ' Hi, do you know the guy that you were looking for before you found out that you are dying? Hey, it's me!' " He added sarcastically.

Cameron, realizing how Chase was still not with peace with this discovery, ran to him and stoop up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him with a sad face "Chase…" she started but was interrupted by House.

"No, I wouldn't expect that, no, sounds kind of harsh" he said mockingly.

"Chase…" Cameron continued "You got to go see her, she came for you, you need to talk to her"

Chase seemed to be calming down, then he looked at Cameron's sad expression and guilt filled him for his blowup "I know…" he said "Sorry"

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No, I need to do this alone, I guess" he answered and lowered his head.

"Yeah, it's better if you don't go Cameron, she is still a little pissed that you told him before telling her" House said looking at her with an evil smile.

She ignored him.

"Well, then, good luck" House said and limped to his office.

After House got out of the room, Cameron grabbed Chase's hand and started to get out of the conference room "Come on" she said, and then he followed her, knowing that what he is going to do will be one of the hardest things he'll ever do.

**AN: Please review!! Really hope that you're enjoying the way that the story is developing and well, enjoy the story itself!**

**(in case you're wondering, I took the medical stuff out of an House episode, so sorry if sometimes the symptoms don't quite match!)**

**Next chapter we will have Chase and Claire's encounter!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry that I took long to update! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this next chapter!**

The hospital mess was beginning to calm down, most of the accident victims only had minor injuries and they've already been discharged, which make it easier for Chase to cross down the hallways in directions to Claire's room, with Cameron following right behind him.

He was a bit calmer now, although he knew that now was the time that he should be more nervous, he was thankful for that, things would go along much easier if he kept himself calm and focused. Cameron was very worried about the encounter, but decided not to say anything in the way that would put pressure about that moment, there was already enough of it.

Chase stopped in front of Claire's room, without entering, taking deep breaths he decided to look at her from the small glass on the door, realizing that would be better to prepare himself about how she was, before entering and be surprised in front of her. Taking a few seconds to lift his head, he looked at her, and fear and shock passed over him, she looked a lot like his father, they both had earned his blue eyes and expressions, her blond hair was just like his, he couldn't believe how they could have so many similarities by only sharing the same father. It seemed almost unreal… her image, and the calm that had took him over disappeared, and he was beginning to get really nervous about what would come out of this conversation.

Cameron watched as Chase looked at Claire and felt him freeze, she knew he was looking at the similarities and remember how shocked she was when she first saw her, it must be way harder for him. She waited a few seconds and then got closer and put a hand at his shoulder.

"Are you okay? You can do this later, you know, prepare yourself more…." She started to say but was interrupted.

"No, I better… I better do it now, before it gets… well, too late" He said and then turned around to look at Cameron.

"Okay, I'll be here, outside, waiting for you" she said while looking at his anguished eyes "Good Luck" she added and gave him a little smile of encouragement.

He smiled back at her and said "Yeh, guess I'm going to need it" and then he turned around a pushed the door slowly open.

He made his way into the middle of the room without looking at her; he had his head lowered and took a long time until he managed himself to lift it. Then his eyes met hers, and a new wave of fear washed through him, he could see that she was looking curious about the doctor that entered and kept starring at the ground, he really shouldn't have done that. He took a few steps closer, but was unable to find his voice; Claire was starting to think that that doctor was kind of problematic, but she also kind of liked him before even talking to him, he reminded her of her father, so she decided to talk first.

"Uhm, hello, you must be one of House's team" she started "Did you guys figured out what I have?" she said in a very casual tone, like she was talking about the weather.

That made Chase feel even worse, oh yes, she is sick, he had forgot that, it absolutely made things easier, he thought sarcastically.

"No, actually, I'm not on House's team, I'm…" he began, but still didn't have enough courage to reveal anything "I'm just involved in the case as well"

"Why are you involved? I think four doctors are kind of enough to take care of me" she said in a playful way.

Okay, there's a question that can be a real good window to reveal the truth, Chase thought, but he couldn't say it yet, but he needed to try, he couldn't just waste the opportunity.

"I'm involved…" he started and then took a deep breath "Because you want me to be involved, I guess"

Claire got very shocked after this; she didn't even know this guy, why in the world would they think she wants him to be involved? It didn't even make a difference of who was treating her, the only thing that mattered was that she would get well soon and then look for her brother that worked in this very hospital, her brother….

Then in the split of a second, everything began to get clear in her head, her brother knew that she was here, he knew where she was, and she wanted him to be involved, and apparently he knew that, and now, he was right in front of her looking down to the floor, and she hadn't realized it yet, her brother was the one that was with her right now.

She took a couple seconds to recover from this discovery and then looked at him, she was almost shaking, she couldn't believe that she had found him, but she also was washed by insecurity, because she had no idea of what she was going to do after she found him.

"Ohh… so you are…" She started to say and then lowered her head and started examining her hands.

Relieved that she figured out by her own, Chase let down a sigh and said "Yes, I guess so"

Then, out of nowhere she started talking fast and mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, I had no intentions to surprise you like this, I mean I didn't know how I was going to tell you… but, I don't know, I didn't know that she was you're girlfriend, or your that Dr. House was your ex-boss, I just, wished that I had told you and… explained, although I don't really know the explanation, I just really really didn't know what else to do after my mom died, and all, and well… guess am I just rambling now, I just want you to know that I am very very sorry, and, and, well I really should stop talking now, just… sorry!" she said, trying desperately to explain herself and feeling ashamed.

Chase realized that he wasn't the only one suffering, and that the girl was too sick to have a panic attack.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter how I find out, and it would be probably the same… for both of us"

"Guess so, I just, I still don't understand, everything for that matter, why haven't he told us, why me mom only told me now… and it must be more shocking for you all of this, why he didn't tell you and…" she took a deep breath and realized she was talking too much.

"I am not shocked that he haven't told me actually, but it's okay, I understand you" Chase said and looked down at the ground again.

"I'm… I mean, you're not?... I don't know, I don't know how your relationship with him was, and…" she started mumbling again.

"Well, I don't think that that changes anything now" he deflected "Now all was found out, and nothing changes that" he said putting an end on his father's subject, he really didn't want to talk about that now.

Claire realized she had found a soft spot, a saw that probably he had a bad relationship with Rowan, and she certainly didn't want to bring up uncomfortable subjects to him, but that, in her opinion, made everything as to why she hadn't been told about him, clearer.

"So… hum, what now?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, I don't know what you came looking for, we just… right now, we just need to treat you and find out what's wrong, I guess…" he started.

"I came looking for you, I came looking for a brother, a family…" she began slowly, but then changed her tone to a more firm one "I have no one left"

Chase sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes, right now, that was almost impossible, it was too difficult, too messy, but he felt sorry for her, he knew the feeling of being left alone, but at least now he had Cameron and some friends. He could see how Claire was suffering.

"I don't really think I could be your family right now" he said lowering his head "This is too sudden for me, and I just, can't give that to you right now, I'm sorry"

"Ohh" was all that Claire was able to say, she should've known that it wasn't going to be easy, that she couldn't just show up and get at brother without some complications, but she couldn't help but to feel that she was ripped apart with his words, she was devastated.

"I'm sorry" Chase said again, seeing the misery in the girl's eyes.

"I know" she said "But… do you think you can change your mind? Someday… not right away? Or that we could just be friends, or just stay with me during this entire disease thing?" she asked hopefully.

"Someday, I guess, I might be able to give you that, but it's complicated" he said looking at her again "And I'll accompany on your case, and I will stay with you, you can't be alone, I'm just not sure if I can be your brother"

"Oh, well, okay, it's a start I guess" she gave him a little smile "Thank you"

"That's okay, and I really wish that someday I'll be able to be your family" he said returning her smile. Then he started to walk to the door slowly, when he was about to leave, she said.

"Am I going to be okay?" Her voice now was weaker.

Chase turned and looked at her, her big blue eyes were now filled with worry, and he couldn't help but feel extremely sad about the girl's condition.

"I hope so" He said simply, giving a little smile of reassurance to her, before turning around and leaving his sister's room.

**AN: I hope I haven't disappointed anyone! I am really nervous about this chapter.**

**Bur I hope you liked it and continue to read!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you're enjoying it!**

Cameron was sitting in a bench in front of room 248, it had been at least three hours since Chase walked off that room and she was able to convince him to go home take a shower and get some sleep. She just wasn't able to convince herself to do the same, she didn't know why she didn't want to go home, or why she couldn't get out of the front of that room, she just had the urge to do something about the girl behind those doors.

Decided to do something she walked inside the room. Claire didn't seem to notice when Cameron got in, she was looking down, with dry tears in her cheeks, Cameron suddenly felt really bad for her, she for sure had cried after Chase got out.

Cameron took a few steps closer and Claire looked up at her, confusion and sadness in her sea-blue eyes, Cameron walked closer again and putted her hands in the end of her bed.

"Uhm hi, I guess you remember me, of course" She said hesitantly "I'm Cameron"

Claire looked her right in the eyes and said "Yeah, I remember you"

"Are you okay?!"

"As far as I can be"

Cameron took a deep breath and said "Look, I'm sorry for telling him without asking you and making things harder for you, I just…"

She looked at Claire right in the face and continued "I just couldn't keep this from him, it was too big for me to hold back, and I was too affected about that to think about how you would feel"

"I guess what I'm trying to say to you is that I'm sorry for hurting you and not thinking about you, I didn't mean to do that"

"It's okay, I guess" Claire said "At the beginning I was kind of mad but then I realized that I shouldn't be mad at you, It's not your fault, If I was in your place I would never be able to keep a secret too. I mean, none of this is easy for you"

Cameron smiled in relief "Yeah, it really isn't easy at all"

Claire looked down at her hands, thinking now about the impact of this in her brother "Is he okay!?" she sighed.

"He will be" Cameron reassured her "I guess, in time he will be better than he's ever been, with you around"

Claire felt a wave of joy and hope past through her and asked "You really think so?"

"Yes" she answered "You see, before you came, he had no family left, his mother died when he was a teen and his father… well, you know all about that" she said while stepping a little closer to her "He only had his work and me to concentrate about, and I could see that he wanted to have a family, I mean who doesn't?!" she added "So, I really think that after the first shock about all of this, this will be pretty good for him… for all of us"

Claire sighed in relief with that; she really hoped that Cameron was right, and that they can be all happy about this whole situation, enjoying it and making their lives better.

"What about you?" Claire asked "Will you be happy about this?"

"All I care is that Chase can be happy" Cameron answered "I really wanted for him to have a family, and a sister is more that I could ask for, and everything due to his relationship with his father…."

Claire, acknowledging the subject about her father interrupted her and asked "How was his relationship with my dad?"

Cameron looked up at her and felt nervous, she really shouldn't be the one to tell that to this girl, it should be Chase.

"I really think that I shouldn't be the one to tell you"

"Please" Claire begged "I just, need to know, I need to understand everything that is involved in here"

Cameron looked down at the ground for a minute and then looked up at her again "Their relationship was… difficult" she took a deep breath "Rowan left Chase and his mother when Chase was only 15, his mom was an alcoholic and Chase had to take care of her all by himself, she was very sick" she continued "After a few year she died, and Chase went to seminary school"

"Oh My God" Claire said shocked "I had no idea that my father…." She couldn't believe that her father did something so low to his own son, leave him to take care of his drunken mother, he was never a good father for her, but in comparing to how he treated Chase, he should win a golden star.

"Yeah" Cameron said "It was all very difficult for him obviously"

"I can't understand why he would do that" Claire said in disbelief "I should've known better tough"

"Well, after that, Chase almost never saw Rowan again" Cameron continued "But a couple years ago, he came to visit him… he said he was coming to a conference but actually he was consulting to doctor Wilson about…"

"The cancer" Claire whispered.

"Yes, he stayed here a few days, but Chase was very angry at him… I remember thinking badly of Chase because of his rudeness towards his father…" She added shaking her head in regret "_I_ should've known better"

"He never told Chase about the cancer" Cameron continued "A couple months later Chase got surprised by the news, it made him kill a patient… he almost lost his license"

"I'm so sorry for all of this" Claire said "I couldn't imagine something like that, I guess that's why no one told me about him… it's so complicated"

"Yes, it is" Cameron said "I think he already made peace with his father but… I wouldn't know"

Claire lowered her head again, thinking about everything she just heard, this was much more complicated than she thought, her father had been a monster, she really couldn't blame Chase for hesitating towards her, she had came from the man that made his life miserable, that walked out on him… She realized that for now on she had to watch as for what she said, so she couldn't accidentally step in an old wound. She just felt terrible for him…

"Thank you" she said to Cameron "For telling me all of this… It's important for me to know, very…."

"Yeah, I know" Cameron said "It is for the best… and I'm sorry again for telling him"

"Don't worry! Is forgotten" she said with a smile "I hope that we both can become friends" she added hopefully.

"I hope so too" Cameron returned with a smile and then started walking out of the room.

"Just give him a little time" she said to Claire with her hand on the doorknob "Trust me"

With that Cameron got out of the room, leaving her to think again about everything that was said. Claire felt a smile spread through her face at the new found hope.

**AN: So? What do you think?! Really hope you liked it!**

**Please please Review!!!**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter is a little short! Sorry! Hope you like it anyway!**

Claire was lying down in bed, she had just came back from an MRI, apparently her situation had gone worse, and she couldn't help but to feel a little frightened. Lowering her head to her pillow she started thinking about what had happened in the past few days, it had been four days since she met with her brother and they agreed in having a sort of friendship, he said he would help her during all the time that she is in the hospital and hopefully someday they would be able to be a family, but that for now he wasn't ready, she understand a little why he wasn't ready, apparently he had no family at all left before she came and that his relationship with his father was very difficult and she only knew that because his girlfriend told her.

Chase came to visit her everyday, informing her about her status and reassuring her that they were doing their best to find out what is wrong. During those visits they also talked, well Claire mostly talked, he just listened, she told him about her life, school, how she is considering doing journalism in college… she could tell that, even with his lack of response, she was starting to grow on him, he didn't have a pained expression while looking a her anymore and he also had stopped to look at the ground all the time. Although they weren't having the relationship she hoped they had, she was happy with the way things were going.

Another person that always visited her was Dr. Cameron; after their talk she visited her everyday, bringing food, clothes… anything to make her feel comfortable. They talked a lot; Cameron seemed very interested in her life and what she was going to do when the whole disease thing was over. Claire appreciated having someone other than a distant brother to talk to, although she was certain that Cameron was only doing that because of Chase. She didn't understand why she felt necessary to spend time with her and help her, she guessed that Cameron wanted to get to know her boyfriend's sister and she could feel that she also felt pity for her, for the fact that she has no family and is sick.

She was thinking in all of these things when she heard a small knock and saw Dr. Foreman entering the room.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her, and she just nodded, she guessed that at least physically she is alright at the moment.

He walked closer to her and took the chart in the end of the bed and made a few observations.

"Your MRI was negative for lymphoma" he said to her, she nodded again and gave him a little smile.

"That's good isn't it?" she asked hopeful.

"In a way I guess, but that only get us to having no idea again" he explained, she felt a bit saddened when she realized that.

"So, do you have any other idea?"

Foreman dropped the chart on the table and walked over to the meds cabinet.

"Yes, we think you might have Goodpasture's syndrome, we are going to start the treatment to confirm our theory" he said grabbing a syringe.

"Ohh, ok, is that thing treatable?" she asked him.

"Yes, you can do just fine" he reassured her.

He turned around with the syringe with the meds in his hands and he immediately ran to her side when he saw her eyes. Since he walked in he haven't really looked at her, and didn't see her yellow eyes, she was jaundice.

He examined her eyes and she got really scared by the abrupt change of reaction.

"What is it? What's going on??" she asked desperately.

"Your eyes… they're jaundice" he said and after he saw the puzzled expression in her eyes, he explained "Your liver is shutting down"

"What does that mean?" she asked with fear.

"It means it's not Goodpasture's syndrome"

**AN: It really is very short! It's more about Claire's condition!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
